Growing Up As A Freak
by lovergurlxox14
Summary: Have you ever wonder what happend to flock as kids with no jeb or all of them living at the school. imangine how they would meet. if you did check this out. i know horrible summary! JUST TRY IT PLEASE! Lets just say lots of FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I love maximum ride books and I really wanted to start a new story. I know I have a story about maxium ride and Austin and ally but I couldn't come up with the ideas so I wrote this. To be honest I have no idea where this is going I just know there is going to be a lot of FAX!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**MAX POV**

I can't believe it. Another freak is joining me in this place! I will explain what I think this places is later for now let me tell you about myself. The names Maximum Ride but I swear if you ever call me that I will find you and break all your bones. Now anyways I am six year old, with brain of a twelve year old. I am like a little Einstein, just kidding I might have the brain of twelve year old and be in the body of the six year old but I am not really smart. Although I am street smart.. Now I don't think I need to go into details on how I look and all because I am already described in most of the Maximum Ride books so just picture smaller and childish. Anyways remember when I said I will explain more on the place I live in well later is now. I live in a mental hospital in a white room with a bed and desk all alone. I live all alone because the mean, ugly, dumb, poopy head scientists say I am a hybrid which is a human with two percent bird DNA. Basically I am freak with wings. The thing that sucks about being hybrid is the scientists have to do experiments on me every day while the other kids get to play. Plus I can't be associated with them or they will become freaks too. Which I think is the most ridiculous theory ever an-

Oh my gosh did you hear that it sounds like the door creaking. Ethier is a scientist or my new roommate. Please let it be my roommate. Aww great it is a scientist. What could they want more, they already took every type of sample there is. I ran under my bed to hide.

"Maximum." The science lady called. Why don't they get that I like to be called Max! "You better show your face or else. I have your new roommate!" I couldn't believe it she has my new roommate but what if is all a trick to get me to come out. Then I saw a little foot at the end of my bed. Someone was sitting on my bed! It had to be the kid, but I don't want to get in trouble for hiding. Well what's the worse she can do to me, kill me, but I doubt that since I her precious little experiment. I will have to face her sometime I knew she wasn't leaving. But that would give a way my hiding soot. I have to get her distracted so I started pushing my desk by bed to make it look like I was under the desk.

"Maximum I swear if you hiding under this desk I will make sure you never see outside again." Science lady said while bending over to see under the desk. I jumped as fast as I can hopping on the bed throwing the covers over me, so it made me looked like I was sleeping. I moved my legs pushing the kid off my bed. Thank gosh the scientist was old so it took her a little more time to get up or I would have never been able to do this without getting caught. I peeked through my blankets to see her coming over to bed. She rose up the covers to find fake sleeping. She slapped me hard on the face. If I wasn't fake sleeping I would have slapped her back. Instead I pretended to just be waking me up.

"Max come and meet your roommate Fang." She said

"Hi" I said. He just nodded, but gave me a look to say 'I know you were under the bed'. Did he just read my freaken mind?! Wait I just realized there is one bed and two people sharing.

"How is he my roommate if there is one bed." I asked

"His bed is coming tomorrow. For today just have him sleep with you or the floor. Anyways how about you show him around, but if you dare do something naughty I will make you the erasers toy." The scientist lady said. Now if you didn't read the Maximum Ride books your head is just swirling because you don't know what erasers are. Well they are kind of like were wolves and no they aren't like the ones in the movies who can turn into sexy people they are humans with wolf DNA and they guard the mental hospital.

"Whatever." I said. Then she led us out side and into the hallways.

"Now you two go, but remember we are watching you." She said.

With that we were walking into elevator.

"So do you talk?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me.

"Are you mute?" Man was I annoying. Still nothing, now he was starting to annoy me. Even if he was mute he could nod his head instead of staring at me!

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled into his ear. Nothing. The elevator stopped and we were on the lunch room floor. I got out and jumped on his back so it looked like I want a piggy back ride. He shoved me off. I shoved him in to the wall. He shoved me back. We were now fighting, but I really wasn't a good fighter and he pinned me to the floor. He just smirked. I started slapping him. It didn't affect him. I struggled against his hard grip. It still did nothing so I gave up. He let me go and helped me up. Then scientist came out.

"Time for lunch." The scientist said. Then he led Fang and I up to my room to have lunch. Which sucks because we can't sit with the other kids. It strange I want to sit with a bunch of crazies.

Fang and I were eating our nasty burgers when I hear the quietist "hey". I thought it was a part of my imagination, but I looked up to see Fang staring at me. I jumped and started doing the running man while saying "YES! You talked to me!" he just smiled a little.

"Why weren't you talking to me earlier?!" I yelled after I stopped dancing. He shrugged.

"Oh no you don't aren't going silent on me now." I ran over to him and put my hand on his chin and moved it up and down.

"Hi, I am Fang and I don't talk but I am going to talk to Max because I don't want to get beat up." I said trying to mimic his voice while moving his chin up and down. He shoved my hands off of him.

"Fine don't talk!" I yelled and ran over to my bed and went under the covers. I stayed like that for a while. Then I heard flapping. I looked to see seven feet of black wings. I screamed.

"Oh I am sorry. I thought you were sleeping so I just wanted to stretch out my wings. Please stop screaming." He said and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"U HVE WIGS!" I mumbled/ yelled. Then I stopped screaming and he uncovered his hand from my mouth.

"OMG you have wings! I have wings too" I said unfolding my six feet tan wings with white spots. "You want to for a ride. We can sneak out the window and come back later. Don't worry, I do this all the time and never get caught." Fang nodded and with that we snuck out the window and flew. We flew high and in silence. His wings sometimes brushing against mine. Then I heard it the faint sound of an alarm but we were a few miles away from the mental hospital. How could hear it? I looked to fang and looked like he heard it too.

"We have to hide." Fang and I said at the same time. Then we flew into the forest to hide. We were flying through the forest when I heard an eraser. How had they found us? Oh wait they are half dog they probably smelled us. I looked back and saw they have guns. Really they were going to kill us! They can't we are important to the scientist! My mind was going crazy. I have never been in this situation. Poor Fang this was my entire fault what were we going to do?!

**Well my first chapter poor Fang and max. ok so if you want me to continue tell me. I know max isn't her normal charter is this story she a bit more out going, but she is just six she hasn't really been through pain and tragedy. The metal hospital is not like the school they are a little nicer and don't do many painful experiments. Tell me if you want some of the other charters to join them. Well please review sorry for the mistakes. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I didn't update but here's chapter 2.  
**

**Fang Pov**

I kicked his face. Blood started leaking from his nose and lips. The thing was the kick wasn't that hard to knock him out, so all the eraser did was let go of max's leg. More were coming for us. Max's was in shock that when the Eraser let go of her she fell right on to the floor forgetting to flap her wings. Another Eraser picked up Max and one went to get me but missed. I couldn't leave Max. I couldn't even imagine what they were going to do to her I saw how the lady slapped Max on the face earlier today. I couldn't just leave her I had to get caught and go through the pain with her. So I dropped down to the ground, letting an Erase get a hard grip on my wrist.

**Max Pov.**

UGH! I am so stupid why I didn't fight back like Fang! Oh yeah that's right because I don't know how to. Now Fang and I were sitting in a cage. Instead of our comfy room Fang and I have to share a cage. I am trying so hard not to cry, but it was so hard. I was so mad at myself for getting Fang in trouble. He didn't deserve this! It was my stupid idea. I looked at him, he looked totally calm.  
"I am sorry." I whispered. He nodded. Then I let it all out tears and snot gushing out. I looked like a big baby.  
"I am so sorry that I suggested the idea it just I never get caught. I'm so sorry that I didn't fight back. I just don't know how to! I am so so so sorry!" I said, hiccupping and talking really fast. 

"Its fine." Fang said. Holding me closer and letting me cry on him. 

"No I got you in trouble it not fine. I am such an i-" 

"Max it is fine." Fang said cutting me off. Then he shocked me. He took my hand. Then I felt a little better and sleepy. Then I was knocked out like light.

**Fang Pov.**

I sat there with my wet shirt from when Max cried and stared at her. I was actually holding her hand. I have never held any ones hand before, hers felt soft. I always avoided physical contact. I was very quite person. I looked at Max she looked so peaceful, might as well enjoy the peace because we were about to experience hell tomorrow.

**Max's Pov. **

I woke up feeling so sore on my ankle. I tried to move but I was strapped down to a table. I looked around for fang. He was nowhere to be seen.  
"Ok Max we want a sample of your bones, but since you snuck out yesterday with your buddy Fang we aren't going to put you on medicine that makes you feel no pain." A voice said.  
"NO! I promise I will never run out again just please put me on the medicine!" I yelled knowing that without the medicine it would hurt like heck.  
"No you have done it too many times you deserve the pain!" The voice said.  
"No! Where is Fang?!" I yelled.  
"Your buddy already got this done on him he is in the room. Luckily for you and him you guys slept through half of it but now we have to stitch up the cut in your back, where we opened you up and that is going to hurt."  
"NO! PLEASE! DON'T." It was too late they started stitching me up. I would like to leave out the other details on what they were doing to me, but let's just say it hurt like crazy and I was screaming bloody murder.

When they were done they shoved me in a room. It was Fang and I's room. Fang was on the bed sleeping. They never delivered his bed so he was on mine. I felt horrible. I jumped into bed with him curled up on his chest and tried to sleep.

**Fang Pov  
**

I woke up to find Max staring at me. She had tear streaks down her face. I looked at her and knew they did the same thing they did to me on her. She looked at me with eyes of terror.  
"Fang I have been wondering why did you come to this hell hole?" She asked, totally ignoring what just happened to us. I couldn't tell her. I looked at her she looked at me with a look saying 'you can tell me'.

"Please tell me, either you tell me why or I am going to look through your stuff." Max said

"Go ahead." I said.

"Fine." Then she got off the bed and looked through my bag of clothes.

"You find anything."

"No! Please tell me!"

"Whatever."

"What does that me Yes or No?!"

"It means this" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What? Please tell me!" she said giving me puppy eyes I couldn't resist them.

"Fine!"

"Yay!"

"My parents didn't want me. I lived with them until I was six. For years my parents beat me up because I wasn't smart like the other kids. Then the other kids parents started to say they don't want their child near a freak. Then I went to school my classmates teased me. My parents got mad and drank some liquid that made them act crazy and they started to hit me a lot for not being the perfect kid. Then my Dad found out that my mom slept with a man who had bird DNA, but that guy left her. So then my dad left saying that it is her fault I was a freak. Then I couldn't take it, I started taking sharp things and putting them in my skin because I wanted to die. It was at school with my teacher who found out about my problems when I almost died. So then she put me in here." I said.

Max just stared at me as if I grew two heads. Then I realized why she was shocked it was because that was longest thing I have ever said to anyone. I had just told her my life story and I only knew her for just one day.  
"Whoa. I am so sorry Fang. I know that must have been horrible. Here I thought having parents would be awesome. I guess because since I was born from an egg and had no parents, I thought it would be cool to have parents protect me." she said patting me on the back. Then she grabbed my hand. I looked at her eyes they were dead serious. "Fang we have to escape here. I don't want to go through what just happened again. We have to make a plan. Okay?" 

"Yea but what's the plan." I asked then she started whispering things in my ear.  
"Whoa that's a good plan. Maybe one day you will become a leader of something." I said again talking more than usual I have to stop that or I will end up saying something stupid.  
"You think?" she asked.  
"Yup."

**Ok guys I know guys horrible way to end this chapter. But next chapter is going to have them escaping. So I can't wait to write that and maybe they will meet someone along the way. And no this story isn't going to go plot of the books. It going to be a way different adventure... I think sorry it took me a while to update I had to update my other stories. Anyways if you think what they did to Max and Fang wasn't that painful just imagine having surgery without that medicine they use to go to sleep and you were awake during the surgery. Painful I know right. REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW.. THANKS FORVERYTHING BYEEEEE **


End file.
